1st Class Treatment - A Sephiroth x Reader Lemon
by Z0mbiKitty
Summary: A one-shot Sephiroth x Reader lemon. Rated M for graphic sexual description.


**_ means you can input your name.**

* * *

_, 1st Class SOLDIER.

Yeah, right. More like 3rd Class grunt, which was what I was given the title to just yesterday. Then again, why do I care? I never wanted to be here in the first place. Being stuck in Midgar's slums wasn't exactly where I wanted to be for the rest of my life either, though, so I suppose I shouldn't complain. At least here I am recognized for being the only female in SOLDIER right now.

It took me a while to earn my new rank for that very reason, though. Most of the men, or boys rather, see me as just eye candy. Weak. Not skilled in combat. There for their mere enjoyment.

I had to work harder, fight harder, take a hit harder, even if at times it got the better of me and made me cry in my quarters while my roommates slept.

"_," a young voice spoke. I looked up to see Zack, our Commanding Officer, leaning on the frame of the door.

I stood immediately, forgetting any thoughts I had just been thinking. "Sir."

"You don't have to call me that, we're not on duty right now," he laughed.

"I-I rather give the utmost respect in and out of training, sir," I nodded my head.

"Then respect that I want you to relax now. You're doing far better than most-" at that I turned to the side and raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just-" I shook my head with my gaze at the ground, "If that's true, then why has it taken so long to get _here_? It's Sephiroth, isn't it? He's had it out for me ever since I got here. He have something against girls like everyone else?"

He busted out laughing, "Sephiroth? No, he's like that with everyone, trust me. Now come on, you're gonna be late for lunch if you don't settle into your new quarters."

Zack and I were mutual. He didn't treat me like I was weak, but as someone learning, no matter the gender.

He showed me to my room, giving me the names of my two roommates and escorting me to the cafeteria. Different classes eat at different times because of the varying training regimens. I'm now with new people, which made my stomach turn.

As soon as I walked through the doors, eyes pierced my being. There were whistles and some people cheering. Exactly what I expected.

"You gonna be alright from here?" Zack asked as we approached the line. I nodded, "yeah, this is a walk in the park." I laughed nervously.

I got my lunch and sat at an empty table, the looks from everyone dying down slowly. I ate quickly, forcing every bite down despite my nerves. I stood up, tossing my garbage and placing the tray of top.

I left the cafeteria, taking the time to learn my way around the new section of the building. I've only ever walked it once and that was faint in my mind.

I made my way down different hallways until I admitted to myself that I was lost. I spotted a door made of metal with a circular window. Curiosity got the better of me as I approached the metallic door. I looked through the window, amazed at what I was seeing. This must've been the science department, because a large lab was just behind the door.

"You're not permitted in these areas," a voice echoed through the hallway. My heart felt like it stopped, as the voice was too familiar.

"S-Sir," I turned, straightening myself. "I-I got lost," I stuttered, falling over my words like a clumsy 5-year-old.

"I know, I followed you," he stated. His silver hair was identical to the door, a glistening metal that flowed over his leather attire, contrasting with the black perfectly.

"You-You followed me?" I questioned, out of character. I knew I shouldn't be questioning a 1st Class so casually.

"I saw you in the cafeteria," he replied, but never really giving an answer. "Come with me." He turned, walking away.

"Yes, sir," I swallowed hard, thinking I was in some deep shit now.

We've made contact only a handful of occasions, most of the time accompanying him and 2nd Class members on local missions. I didn't idolize him like everyone else did, but I did find him attractive. He was strong, smart, committed. But that was it. Never really spoke to him, or have seen any other side to his personality.

I watched as he walked, his build high and proud. How did he stand so straight?

We walked to an office-looking space; a small room with a desk, chairs and even a window. It couldn't possibly be his, could it? He is always in combat, not sitting on his ass pushing pencils.

"_," he said my name, gesturing for me to take a seat. I did so without question, staying silent until he said otherwise.

"Being that you're not familiar with the area, there is no punishment necessary for wandering where you're not supposed to," he began, closing the door, not taking a seat but continuing to stand instead.

"I apologize, sir. It won't happen again, I assure you," I swallowed, looking at his boots.

"Tell me, are you comfortable?" he held his hands behind his back, facing the single window.

"C-comfortable?" I looked at the back of his head with squinted eyes, "I'm not sure what you mean by that, sir." He turned, walking toward me slightly.

"Your arrival was rather eventful for everyone. Judging by the look on your face, you seemed uncomfortable. We're training these men to be respectful fighters, I think a talk is in order," he explained.

My cheeks grew a light shade of pink, "oh, no, no, sir. That's not necessary. They're just being, you know, uh, guys," I smiled awkwardly. "It's no bother, really."

I bit the inside of my lip as he slowly nodded. "You may go."

"Right, of course," I stood up, fixing myself. I opened the door, turning to him again. "Thank you," I said quickly before leaving. I could swear I saw a small smirk on his face as I left, but I was too nervous to really tell.

I noticed the cafeteria was right there, allowing me to remember where I was. I decided to go back to my room to organize my space before my roommates came back.

Later that day all the new 3rd Class members had to gather for a meeting. And what do you know? It was at the lab. We were all being prepared to get our injection of Mako. It would make us officially apart of SOLDIER.

The entire time I couldn't help thinking about Sephiroth and what he was asking me. It was like he cared all of a sudden.

"You'll feel a slight pinch and then pressure in the surrounding area," the scientist prepared my skin, barely giving me time to react before piercing me with the needle. It was nothing but severe discomfort.

"You may feel nauseous and tired. Initially you'll be weak, which is why you have the day off. You'll most likely feel stinging in your eyes, that's normal. The injection spot will be sore and red."

"Anything else?" I asked, already feeling sick from it.

"Don't be alarmed in the morning when you look in the mirror." He was talking about the Mako glow that all members of SOLDIER have.

I went back to my room to relax, definitely feeling the effects.

The next morning, I was woken up for training. I found it strange that none of the men who were supposed to live here came. The room had been empty aside from me and my stuff.

"Hey, Zack?" I asked, trying to be more loose around him. I followed by his side as we walked to the training room. He looked at me, "what's up?"

"You said I had two roommates, but no one ever came last night." He had a weird smirk on his face when I brought that up. I raised a brow, tilting my head, "w-what? Am I missing something? Is this all part of a joke?"

He laughed through his nose, shaking his head. "No jokes. But it looks like you caught the attention of someone pretty important around here."

In my head I knew what he was talking about, but it didn't make sense to me. "Can you..elaborate?"

"Sephiroth suggested you have your own room considering you're a chick."

"Ah," I said. Inside I was furious. I didn't want to be treated differently. For someone who doesn't care, I sure am taking this whole thing seriously. "Where is he, anyway? I'd like a word with him."

"Good question," he said. He patted my back as we reached our destination.

My attention was focused on this room, it was quite difficult to see it as a place of training, aside from its open space. "What is this?" I asked, expecting more.

"It's our simulation room," he smiled, "and you're about to take your first test."

I looked around, it was just us. "A test?"

"To see where you are with your skill. You're pretty much expected to fail, but do your best."

"Wow. That's really encouraging, thanks."

Zack spoke loudly and suddenly the room was no longer a room, but a town.

"Good luck," Zack said as he disappeared in the distance.

"What am I supposed to-" a group of armed men came from around a corner. "They have weapons!"

They raised their guns, aiming for me as I tried to run away. I was hit in the arm before I turned a corner. "What the fuck? For a simulation, that really hurt," I noticed a tiny red mark where I was hit. It felt like an electrical shock.

I waited in my spot until one of the men crept around the corner. I quietly took him out from behind, able to grab his weapon, pulling the trigger at him. His body vanished into pixels.

I was able to take out a few guys with minimal shot wounds to myself. When I finished them, I was face-to-face with Sephiroth himself. "Wow, you don't look bad." His copy was spot-on.

"Here's where I fail, right?" my heart raced in my chest as I dodged his Masamune. His pace was much too quick for me. I was out of breath, barely able to get air.

He swung harshly at my leg, ripping my pants and drawing blood. I fell to the ground, "Zack, this isn't funny!" I yelled, "I'm really bleeding! I thought this was a simulation!"

"It's a test," Sephiroth held his hand out. I was hesitant to grab it, but did anyway. He lifted me like I was a mere feather, pulling me rather close.

He turned the simulation off, everything fading around him. My cheeks grew hot and I suddenly felt minuscule as his form towered over me. "You're... _real_."

"I am." His voice sent a strange chill down my body. I couldn't make eye contact, I was so nervous. Especially after that comment I made.

"You did well," he mentioned.

"What?" I was confused. There was no way.

"Some people just run on fear," he smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wasn't offended knowing I really was running on fear that entire time, but who was he to bring it up? Oh, right. "Don't answer that, I feel bad enough as it is." I winced at my aching muscles as the adrenaline wore off. One day off after a Mako injection just wasn't enough.

"I heard you had words to share?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know why my roommates are no longer my roommates," I put my hands on my hips. "I want to be treated like everyone else, sir."

He had that small smirk on his face. The closest thing to a smile that anyone would ever get from him. "I thought I was doing you a favor."

"I can take care of myself," I breathed heavily.

"Let's take a walk to the medic," he suggested.

"It's really not necessary, sir." I followed him through the doors even though I denied the need for a medic. I was fine, just trying to regain my energy.

He brought me to an unfamiliar door. "Uh, sir, this isn't-"

"You said you didn't need a medic." He opened the door to a large room. He gestured for me to go inside and although I was confused, I did just that.

The room had a large bed and a dresser with a TV on top. There wasn't very much in it at all. "Is this your room?"

"It is," he simply said. "I had something to ask of you. You may choose to deny it."

My heart started to race as my mind tried to figure out what it was that he wanted to ask. "U-uh, sure. Anything, s-sir." I stood awkwardly, too nervous to do anything but that. He closed the door and I felt his presence near me. The space between us grew smaller until he was nearly touching my back.

"Don't be afraid," his voice was low. His hand moved my (hair color) hair away from my neck, instantly sending goosebumps throughout my entire body. My mouth opened slightly and I tilted my head subconsciously for him.

I felt his warm breath on my skin, making me let out a quivered breath of my own. His soft lips kissed gently and slowly as to test my reaction. I closed my eyes and let him continue even though I was taken aback by the whole thing.

He lifted away, "are you afraid?" he walked in front of me. I looked into his glowing green eyes, my chest rising and falling quite obviously. I shook my head, "no."

He didn't break the gaze we had as he lowered his head towards me. I grew more nervous with every inch he passed until his lips met mine. I closed my eyes, kissing him back subtly. I felt his gloved hand run up my arm and to my neck.

I pulled away, looking at him. "Sephiroth, sir-"

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" his hand never left my neck. He began backing me into the wall next to us. I gasped when I hit into it, licking my dry lips. "No."

I felt anticipation, yearning for his next move instead of wondering what he was doing and why.

He moved in for another kiss and this time I gave in further, melting under his hold. He had this mysterious charm about him that pulled me in.

His free hand caressed my side up and down. I let out a small moan, allowing his tongue entrance. He danced on my bottom lip until I opened up more for him.

My hand travelled to his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss, feeling his tongue with my own, while my other hand felt the exposed portion of his toned chest.

He grabbed my thigh, pulling my leg around him. My hands instinctively wrapped around his neck as he lifted me up, both hands grabbing my ass.

He licked my neck as he carried me to his bed, laying me down gently. He stood up, keeping his eyes locked to mine while he unclasped his jacket. He pulled it open, lifting his large shoulder guards and allowing them to fall to the ground with a thud.

His shoulders were broad and his arms very fit, making it hard to not wonder what the rest of him looked like.

I sat up on my knees, feeling the muscles in his chest. I traced the design on his belt before unbuckling it to reveal his abs that were just as appealing as I imagined.

He shoved my shoulder, making me fall to my back. He quickly grabbed my legs, pulling me closer so that he was standing between them. I kicked my boots off, flinging them away. He leaned down, placing sloppy kisses all over my neck. His pace had changed from slow and gentle to quick and rough.

I breathed heavily as he began sucking and biting. My fingers dug into the skin of his back each time his tongue brushed against me.

He pulled my shirt up and off, continuing the kisses on my collarbone and trailing them down to the section of uncovered breast. I moaned and held his silver hair as he worked.

His hand slipped behind my back to unhook my bra. I helped take it off and added it to the clothes-covered floor.

The cold air hit my skin, making my nipples harden in an instant and he immediately took one into his mouth.

I felt a bulge against me as he moved. I lowered my hand to rub it, getting a low grumble from him. It only seemed to fuel his hunger more.

He moved my hand away and lifted his torso so he was standing again. He unbuttoned my pants and ripped them off with little struggle. He stared at my half-naked body with no expression. His eyes said it all.

I gasped when he rubbed his fingers against my wet panties, feeling those nerves rush back to me. He moved them away when he saw the anxiety. I grabbed his hand, "no, I don't want you to stop."

He placed them back, this time rubbing harder. I closed my eyes, arching my back and rolling my hips to the rhythm of his fingers.

He lifted the fabric, quickly sliding a finger inside. I moaned louder as he shoved another in and began moving them in and out. I gripped the blanket beneath me and rocked my hips to try and get more depth everytime he shoved them back in.

He removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth. I watched as he licked my juices from them then reach down to pull my panties off. He unbuckled his boots, kicking them aside, and started unbuttoning his pants.

He pulled everything down and my eyes widened at his size. He was definitely above the average in both length and girth.

He pulled my legs apart, crawling on top of me. My breathing became heavy again as he held himself at my entrance.

"Relax," he said, spreading me with his tip. He slid in slowly, his size prying my tight entrance apart. I felt my walls stretching the further he entered, then a pop as he made it through the tense muscles.

Pleasure pulsed through my spine to my head, my eyes rolling back while he buried his face into my neck, letting out deep breaths and grunts.

He began to thrust and I couldn't contain myself. I scraped at his back, red marks covering his pale skin.

He quickened the pace until I was slamming into the bed. It hit into the walls and made squeeks and creeks with every thrust.

He filled every inch of me, hitting the right spot every time. I felt the familiar build up that I've been hoping for, my moans growing louder as I started to tighten around him. He continued to slide in and out with speed while my tired body relaxed beneath him.

"Fuck," he bit down on my shoulder and I could feel him pulsating inside me, filling me with his warm seed.

His breathing was heavy, pulling himself out of me and collapsing next to me to rejuvenate.

* * *

 **This is my first one-shot lemon, so I apologize if the build up kind of sucked. I'm used to working with multiple chapters and a longer timespan to develop relationships. I'm hoping to improve, though.**

 **If you'd like for me to write a lemon of another Final Fantasy VII character, or Sephiroth in another circumstance, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
